


Not Enough

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali tells Julia about her relationship with Ennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the flashback events of "The Overlooked," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Kali crept quietly into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. It was late and she didn’t want to wake up the other woman. Without turning on the lights, she made her way down the hallway to the bedroom.

Kali opened the door, and was temporarily blinded by the light that flooded her eyes. When she could see again, she saw her girlfriend sitting up in bed, arms crossed and a very angry look on her face.

“Julia” said Kali “what are you still doing up?” Julia taught English at the local high school and usually went to bed early.

“What am I still doing up?” asked Julia, her voice growing shriller with each word. “What do you think? I’m waiting for you!”

Kali sighed. “I told you I would be late” she said. “You didn’t have to wait up for me.”

Julia snorted. “Yeah, you did” she said. “In a note you left on the fridge, without any explanation as to where you were going or who you were going to see.”

“God, you’re not my mom, Julia!” exclaimed Kali. “You need to stop stifling me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if you find my concern for you stifling” said Julia. “It’s not like it’s my job or anything. Oh wait; it is!”

“Fine, if you really want to know where I was I’ll tell you” said Kali. “I was with Ennis.”

“I knew it!” cried Julia. “I may not be a werewolf but I can still smell him on you.”

“Too bad” said Kali. “Because I’m going to keep seeing him.”

“Why?” asked Julia, her voice suddenly dropping to a whisper. “Don’t you love me?”

Kali softened instantly, but she had resolved to see this through. “Of course I love you” she said. “But sometimes loving someone is not enough.”


End file.
